


No More Monsters

by GarbageGod



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Surrogate Brother and Sister type relationship, but i dont care, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageGod/pseuds/GarbageGod
Summary: He couldn’t protect Elizabeth, but maybe, he can protect her.I’m thinking abt writing something linked to this (Prequel maybe) so let me know if ur into that.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Vannie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	No More Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tibshiddenaccountshh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibshiddenaccountshh/gifts).



Michael takes one last drag of his dying cigarette, and flicks it into the gutter. He watches the vibrant embers slowly die, suffocated by the rain. He’s used to being at a loss for words (the awkwardness of a gangly teen that he never really outgrew), but not like this. She NEEDS him right now. She needs someone at the very least. He’s never been particularly good at comforting people but he supposed there’s no time like the present to learn. 

He sits down beside her in silence contemplating the best course of action. He’s close enough now to notice the almost imperceptible tremor in her hands. Her eyes lack focus. They stare off into the void dully and listlessly. He wonders what she sees.

He fishes around in the pocket of his jacket for a little while, and manage to scrounge up some loose tissues. Then, gently, he takes her hands and wipes them as clean as he can. Tissue after tissue is soaked through with scarlet until he can see the pale, feverish shade of her skin. She’s crying but he’s not sure if she’s even aware, too lost in a daze to register anything happening around her. The lights of the police cars wash her face red and blue as she shivers in the cool night air, and she looks so small and so afraid.

He remembers there was another girl who was small and afraid once too. 

He gently places his jacket around her shoulders, and in turn, her slender fingers crawl up to the collar and clutch it tight in her fist. Her empty eyes fall onto him. “He told me.... he made me.....” Slowly, some vague clarity returns to her eyes, and with it, the sharp shimmer of pain. “I didn’t want to. He’s going to kill me.” Michael meets her eyes and forces himself to speak. “He’s gone. He’s never coming back.” He wonders if she even hears him.

Nonetheless, there are no more monsters to fight. At least, none other than the ones in their heads. And he will make sure she does not fight alone.


End file.
